


Hellfire

by PrincessPotato



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Cherub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Needs a Hug (Good Omens), Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Graphic description of Falling, Heaven & hell mentions, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Scene: The Bookshop Fire (Good Omens), Secret Crush, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPotato/pseuds/PrincessPotato
Summary: El día que el mundo de Crowley ardió hasta sus cenizas.Un recuento de la escena del incendio de la librería.





	Hellfire

Crowley sabe muchas cosas; una cantidad inconmensurable de cosas, si se permite entrar en detalles. Y no es solo el tipo de conocimiento que uno adquiere por haber vivido por más de seis milenios. Ciertamente, la experiencia es una parte vital en el proceso de volverse más sabio y Crowley, que había sido testigo de la verdad del Cielo, la humanidad y el Infierno, tenía mucho de sobra. Pero no era ese tipo de sabiduría lo que lo guiaba en ese momento, o al menos no por completo. No, Crowley sabía muy bien que hay ciertas cosas que uno solo puede llegar a entender luego de ser un demonio durante tanto tiempo como él.

“Gajes del oficio”, diría él. Conocimiento básico, pero no hablado: cómo completar el papeleo para no recibir llamadas enojadas; cuándo era un buen momento para dejarse caer en el Infierno y cuándo no; cómo evitar reprimendas de superiores; y por qué ahora estaba absolutamente prohibido lamer las paredes. Más importante aún: Crowley sabía muy bien que no podía confiar en nadie. Por supuesto, ser un demonio conlleva algunos riesgos laborales; era casi parte de la descripción del trabajo que el Cielo y la Iglesia te perseguirían para destruirte. Pero lamentablemente no era tan simple como eso.

No, en el infierno las paredes tienen oídos. Peor aún, ¡los demonios tienen oídos! Incluso a puerta cerrada, siempre había alguien espiando expectante a través del pomo; esperando a que des un paso en falso para apuñalarte por la espalda. O la pierna. O entre los ojos; en realidad no importa dónde exactamente. Crowley ni siquiera podía imaginar qué tipo de castigo prepararía el Infierno para él si alguna vez recibiera la noticia de que había estado fraternizando _Y_ ayudando al enemigo durante siglos, pero estaba más que seguro de que sería algo absolutamente horrible: un dolor demasiado intenso para ponerlo en palabras, una tortura imposible de soportar. Diablos, desde su punto de vista, el Infierno podría llegar a destruir su alma y borrar cualquier rastro de su existencia si así lo deseaban.

Es por eso que no es una sorpresa para él escuchar el timbre de su puerta acompañado por las voces de Hastur y Ligur cantando burlonamente su nombre. No, Anthony J. Crowley no es un tonto; él previó este desarrollo. Sabía que este momento vendría desde el primer momento en que su acuerdo con Aziraphale se hizo realidad, y aunque le llevó alrededor de dos siglos encontrar un medio para protegerse de la furia del Infierno, y otros cien años más para que su ángel finalmente aceptara darle el seguro que necesitaba; estaba listo cuando llegó el momento de usarlo.

Sus manos abrazan el termo del mismo modo en que un náufrago se aferra a la única tabla de madera disponible en un esfuerzo por soportar la embestida del mar. Sabe que con esa arma sus posibilidades de salir de esa tormenta, aunque no necesariamente extremadamente altas, son mucho mayores que sin ella. Por lo tanto, se traga su nerviosismo y entra en acción apresuradamente, esperando lo mejor.

Crowley es metódico, ingenioso y un pensador rápido. No le lleva mucho tiempo volver al Bentley, con Ligur para siempre fuera del camino, y Hastur atrapado, con un poco de suerte, el tiempo suficiente como para encontrar un hogar entre las estrellas junto a su ángel, demasiado lejos para ser encontrados, o al menos para que alguien se moleste en buscarlos cuando una guerra (LA guerra) se acerca. Su plan ha salido perfectamente, y ahora que nadie lo persigue, tiene tiempo suficiente para convencer a Aziraphale de que vaya a Alpha Centauro con él o, en el peor de los casos, arrastrarlo allí antes de que las cosas se salgan (más) de control en la Tierra.

“Easy peasy”, como diría su ángel. Pero algo está mal y una parte dentro de Crowley puede sentirlo; incluso si no se atreve a pensar en ello. Sus manos se mueven más rápido que sus pensamientos y pronto su teléfono está devolviendo la llamada a Aziraphale. Nadie responde, lo cual es extraordinariamente extraño para el ángel, pero parece que el otro lado de la línea está ocupado, y Crowley intenta relajarse.

“Está bien”, piensa, tirando el celular; “significa que todavía está en la librería,” razona. Pero no puede evitar empujar el Bentley cada vez más rápido por las concurridas calles de Londres.

Divisa el humo antes que cualquier otra cosa. Una línea gris que se eleva desde el suelo y lo vuelve todo más oscuro y polvoriento. Crowley puede verlo tan claramente como... lo que sea que es claro, incluso con sus gafas de sol puestas. Es como un mal presagio que cuelga del cielo, una señal enviada por Dios misma para advertirle que no siga adelante. Pero la Todopoderosa ya debería saber que el demonio no es bueno para escucharla de todos modos. Crowley presiona el acelerador con fuerza y aprieta el volante, esquivando tanto a los vehículos como a los peatones en su camino.

Lo segundo que ve, o más bien oye, son los camiones de bomberos estacionados en la calle de la librería de Aziraphale. Sus sirenas resuenan ruidosamente, advirtiendo tanto a los conductores como a los transeúntes del peligro a su alrededor; y el sonido le parece a Crowley más horrible que las trompetas celestiales que anuncian el fin de todo desde esa mañana. Pero sigue conduciendo sin pensarlo mucho, probablemente es otra casa la que está ardiendo; seguramente no significa nada que los bomberos estén estacionados justo en la esquina donde se ubica la librería de Aziraphale. Todo está bien, _Aziraphale está bien_, Crowley se repite a sí mismo frunciendo los labios y saliendo rápidamente del Bentley; pero no está preparado para lo que le espera afuera.

Los segundos parecen convertirse en horas. Frente a él, la amada librería de Aziraphale está ardiendo hasta los cimientos y Crowley tiene la impresión de vivir una pesadilla. Las llamas se asoman por las ventanas lamiendo la madera de sus marcos, bailando cruelmente como si la destrucción fuera un motivo de celebración.

Crowley sabe lo despiadado que puede ser el fuego. Ha visto lo que puede hacer en el Infierno, ha sido testigo de cómo destruye todo a su paso, corrompiendo hasta la última alma, aniquilando y torturando a sus víctimas. Y ahora, alimentado con las hojas de los libros que su ángel aprecia tanto, parece elevarse como la más horrible de todas las bestias. Su pecho se oprime quitándole el aliento y sacudiendo su alma. De repente, Crowley siente que no tiene la energía para seguir moviéndose, o siquiera para quedarse quieto mientras se enfrenta a ese horrible espectáculo. Pero tiene que seguir adelante e ir allí, debe salvar a su ángel como lo ha estado haciendo durante siglos. _Aziraphale lo necesita_ y no le va a fallar.

“¿Es usted el dueño de este establecimiento?” Alguien le pregunta. Un bombero.

Y aunque Crowley puede comprender que la forma segura en la que se obliga a caminar hacia el edificio en llamas, relajado pero apresurado, ha provocado esa pregunta; no tiene tiempo para tales tonterías. De hecho, no tiene ni un segundo para entretener en esa estúpida conversación. Y está enojado. Está tan ridículamente enojado por tantas cosas en ese mismo momento que no puede ver con claridad.

Sin embargo, todavía se toma un momento para gritar: “¿Parece que tengo una librería?” mientras camina hacia atrás. Apenas le toma unos segundos responder, pero es lo suficientemente largo para que Crowley saque el edificio en llamas de su campo de visión y calme sus nervios un poco.

Un instinto que no reconoce le ruega que deje de moverse, aterrorizado por lo que puede encontrar detrás de esas puertas. Pero, una vez más, se obliga a seguir adelante e ignorar lo que ha estado sintiendo desde el momento en que salió de su apartamento. Lo más probable es que todo esto haya sido iniciado por algún tipo de accidente doméstico, que corresponde a la mayor causa de lesiones y desastres (el mismo Crowley presentó las cifras en una de las reuniones trimestrales del Infierno). Además, es absolutamente ridículo siquiera pensar que el fuego normal pudiese hacerle algo a su ángel, probablemente Aziraphale está allí dentro volviéndose loco, corriendo de lado a lado tratando de salvar sus libros del ataque del fuego, demasiado molesto y preocupado para invocar un milagro por sí mismo. Crowley incluso puede imaginar las cosas que debe estar diciendo mientras se quema las yemas de los dedos al tratar de apagar el fuego con soplidos.

Pero está bien porque Crowley está allí ahora y puede hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Diablos, incluso puede hacer que por milagro la librería aparezca en el espacio exterior, con su ángel y él adentro; y entonces todo estaría más que bien. Así que, en contra de su mejor juicio, ignora sus presentimientos al igual que ignora los gritos de advertencia del bombero; y con un chasquido de sus dedos desaparece todas las distracciones, abriendo finalmente las puertas de madera.

Dentro del edificio reina el caos. Las llamas se elevan desde el piso hasta el techo, devorando mordida por mordida los estantes de madera fina. Partes del techo se han derrumbado sobre la superficie del piso previamente limpia, manchándola con cenizas y escombros. Los libros, las mesas, los sillones, las cortinas y el fonógrafo que Crowley le compró hace décadas están en llamas. El humo inunda toda la instancia, haciendo que sea difícil ver o respirar; aunque no es como que Crowley necesite respirar.

"Aziraphale!" grita, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar a su ángel. Sus ojos bailan de un lado a otro tratando de ver más allá del humo gris mientras se mueve por la tienda, pero nadie le responde. Y nadie aparece corriendo de lado a lado, llevando montañas de libros extraños y "preciosos". De hecho, todo se siente demasiado silencioso como para ser un edificio al borde de la destrucción, casi como si la devastación ya hubiera estado allí hace mucho tiempo en lugar de flotar sobre los tesoros de su ángel como el peor de los males.

"Aziraphale!" Insiste, danzando a través de ese infierno de fuego. Pero nada se mueve ni hace ruido. Solo el murmullo de las llamas y los gritos de dolor de todo lo que agoniza bajo estas le responden. Las lenguas de fuego amenazan con lamerle los pies si se acerca, pero Crowley las ignora y continúa buscando. El humo le ha anudado la garganta, obstaculizando cada palabra más y más hasta que sus labios empiezan a temblar. A su alrededor, la estructura cruje. Una lluvia de cenizas y fragmentos de hojas de libros quemados comienza a llover; y fuera de los truenos retumban sobre el firmamento, como si la ira de Dios se hubiera desatado una vez más.

Crowley aprieta los puños y comienza a girar frenéticamente. “¡Aziraphale, idiota!” sigue intentando encontrarlo. No quiere creerlo.

“Por Dios-- por Satanás-- ¡Ah! ¡Por el bien de alguien, ¿dónde estás?!” grita, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar lo que sabe que ya no está allí. Pero, de nuevo solo el caos escucha sus gritos, maldiciones y preguntas. Siente un vacío inquietante a su alrededor que remueve su estómago y forma más nudos en su garganta. De repente, el mundo se ha vuelto indescriptiblemente frío, y Crowley siente un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda, haciéndole temblar incluso dentro de esa hoguera.

“¡No puedo encontrarte!” Grita, pero suena mucho más cercano a una súplica porque hay más verdad en esa declaración de lo que Crowley quiere reconocer.

Después de seis mil años de conocer a Aziraphale, el demonio se había acostumbrado al ángel. No solo Crowley conocía de memoria la cara de su ángel: el hermoso y celestial azul de sus ojos, la suavidad de su mirada, su sonrisa fácil y gentil; ni tan solo había memorizado los colores brillantes de su aura; sino que también, lo que es más importante, conocía las sensaciones. que su existencia dejó en el mundo. En otras palabras, después de siglos de primero merodear y luego acompañar y proteger a Aziraphale, Crowley se había acostumbrado tanto a él que podía sentir su presencia incluso desde muy lejos.

Esta, por supuesto, no es una habilidad que solo Crowley posee. Tanto ángeles como demonios tienen una amplia gama de cualidades que van mucho más allá de los seis sentidos humanos; por lo que no es raro que tanto aliados como enemigos sean capaces de percibirse entre sí. Ahora, por supuesto que se necesita un nivel de cercanía para reconocer a quién pertenece esta o aquella presencia, y algún tipo de conexión especial para poder percibir tales cosas desde la distancia. Pero Crowley podía. A pesar de las idas y venidas de Aziraphale y sus altibajos con respecto a su amistad, Crowley podía sentirlo incluso a kilómetros de distancia.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado de qué se trataba todo eso, aunque se había asegurado de que nadie se enterase, ni siquiera Aziraphale; habría dicho que formo y forzó ese vínculo por razones prácticas. Después de todo, sin restar valor a todas las virtudes del ángel, este era bastante inocente por no decir crédulo, y a veces también extremadamente torpe. Por lo tanto, tener un acuerdo exitoso con Aziraphale requería que se desempeñara como niñera de vez en cuando y, por ende, detectar si el ángel estaba a salvo o no le facilitaba mucho el trabajo. Una mentira sencilla protegida por suficientes verdades como para pasar desapercibida, pero una mentira después de todo.

En realidad, Crowley era el que necesitaba ese vínculo. Algunas noches, el demonio solo podía cerrar los ojos y dormir durante unas horas si se aferraba a la presencia de Aziraphale. La marca suave y luminosa que irradiaba su existencia en el mundo eliminaba todas las penas, el miedo y el dolor del demonio como un espantacuco. Sentir la presencia de Aziraphale era como un suave toque en sus hombros, un calor reconfortante dentro de su pecho. Saber que Aziraphale existía, que su ángel vivía y era real, era para Crowley como un oasis en el desierto, una guía a través de la penumbra de un infierno al que nunca sintió que debía pertenecer, una cura para las memorias que le recordaban un cielo que lo rechazó, un refugio al que llegar cuando todas sus otras casas ya no se sentían acogedoras.

Por eso lo supo antes de saberlo de verdad. Por eso es que sintió que algo había salido terriblemente mal desde el primer segundo que entró al Bentley. Y aunque había hecho todo lo posible por ignorarlo, esperando lo mejor hasta el último instante, la verdad estaba allí frente a sus ojos, disparando todas las alarmas dentro de él. No puede encontrar a Aziraphale, ni escuchar su voz, ni siquiera sentirlo incluso parado en su casa; y eso solo puede significar una sola cosa.

De repente, el vacío que inunda los sentidos de Crowley amenaza con desgarrarlo por dentro.

Crowley cae. Cae, pero esta vez no es a una piscina de azufre, ni siquiera al piso mojado después de ser arrojado por el chorro de agua de los bomberos. Cae y se ahoga en el dolor abrumador que ha estado ignorando desde hace varias calles. Un padecimiento ensordecedor que no había vivido antes.

Y Crowley sabe bastante acerca del dolor.

Él sabe de traiciones y decepciones. Ha sentido en su corazón la devastación de ver cómo todo en lo que creías se rompe ante tus ojos. Ha visto de primera mano cómo las dudas pueden erosionar una mente y cómo el descontento envenena incluso a las almas más puras. Y también ha sentido la bofetada de la indiferencia de una madre supuestamente amorosa, la tormentosa injusticia de ver a la humanidad juzgada en lugar de amada ciegamente, los gritos de agonía de un pueblo que sucumbe a las plagas por los errores de su líder, de niños inocentes que se ahogan, y de ciudades que desaparecen entre fuego y azufre.

Más importante aún, Crowley sabe sobre la crueldad desgarradora detrás de Su rechazo; del intenso dolor de estrellarse en las profundidades de la tierra y sumergirse en un mundo de fuego; de la agonía penetrante de un par de alas ardiendo hasta volverse negras y la tortura silenciosa de milenios de no pertenecer a ninguna parte.

E incluso más aún, Crowley pensó que había descubierto hace cientos de años lo que significaba perder a Aziraphale: la imagen de su figura indignada alejándose constantemente, décadas de un teléfono sin sonar, el revisar constantemente del periódico sin encontrar ninguna pista para una reunión y el peso de la soledad sobre sus hombros. Los meses, años y décadas de silencio absoluto bailan siempre en el fondo de su memoria como un recordatorio de la importancia de ser cauteloso con su ángel, de darle espacio y tiempo, de no ir demasiado rápido. Demonios, Crowley incluso sabía la agonía de tener a su ángel tan cerca, incrustado en lo más profundo de su corazón, y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

Y, sin embargo, había estado equivocado todo este tiempo: ninguna de esas experiencias, ni siquiera la separación aparentemente interminable con Aziraphale; podría compararse con perder a su ángel para siempre. No, el dolor que lo invade en este momento es mucho mayor que cualquier otro que haya sufrido, y nubla cualquier otra emoción y borra todos sus pensamientos.

“Te has ido,” murmura Crowley, y la verdad sabe a veneno en su boca. A su alrededor, el fuego del infierno ronronea suavemente, como si no hubiera cometido el peor pecado imaginable. “Alguien mató a mi mejor amigo”, acusa; omitiendo deliberadamente la parte más horrible de toda la historia.

La ira arde en las venas de Crowley, envenenándolo por dentro. Odia el vacío que cubre todo a su lado, odia el doloroso martilleo que atormenta su corazón, odia a los monstruos que se llevaron a su ángel; pero por sobre todo, se odia a sí mismo más que a nada en el mundo.

_Aziraphale se ha ido._

El amor de Crowley, su hogar y su mejor amigo se han ido. Asesinados por un extraño por en quién sabe qué manera horrible y sádica. Y Crowley no estaba allí cuando sucedió. Él ignoró su llamado de ayuda en el peor de los momentos, demasiado ocupado salvando su propio pellejo. Después de siglos de actuar como su caballero de armadura brillante y protegerlo de todo tipo de travesuras humanas, la seguridad de su ángel nunca pasó por su mente. Y la parte más terrible, el más horrible de todos los detalles, era que Crowley debería haberlo esperado.

Habiendo presenciado lo que el Cielo y el Infierno podían llegar a hacer, debió haber asumido que no todo el castigo recaería sobre él. O tal vez sí se trataba de él. Tal vez esta era la forma en que el Infierno lo castigaba: quitándole a Crowley lo más preciado de su vida y luego deleitádose con su dolor. Atacando su punto más débil cuando está distraído, hiriéndolo de tal manera que nunca podría curar ninguna cicatriz. Quizás incluso Dios misma haya alentado esta tragedia, no contenta con haberle quitado todo ya una vez.

“Bastardos,” maldice viendo todo rojo, “todos ustedes.” Todos los que se atrevieron a poner un dedo sobre su ángel y todos los que formaron parte de su fallecimiento. Incluyendo a Crowley mismo.

Las lágrimas caen por la cara del demonio. La tristeza lo desborda y, aunque trata de evitarlo, sus ojos dorados se inundan sus mejillas. Puede sentir que su alma se desmorona dentro de él, incapaz de soportar vivir en un mundo donde Aziraphale no existe. Un mundo en el que nadie se entusiasmaría con la idea de comer crepes, un mundo sin “_tickety-boos_”, ni cenas en el Ritz, y donde las armas sagradas no se extraviarían. Y definitivamente un mundo en el que nadie estaría feliz de ver a Crowley alrededor.

Su estómago se siente revuelto y su pecho apretado con la sola idea. La culpabilidad se mezcla con la impotencia de la pérdida repentina, sacudiendo a Crowley de la cabeza a los pies y ahogándolo en un tormento que adormece todos sus sentidos y pensamientos. Y es justo en ese instante cuando de repente recuerda que sus últimas palabras para Aziraphale, aparte de su despido apresurado, fueron una mentira creada para lastimarlo. Pensarlo duele increíblemente. El corazón de Crowley sangra con solo pensar que su ángel pasó sus últimos momentos convencido de que a él no le importaría su muerte, demasiado ocupado en volar hacia Alpha Centauro para siquiera pensar en él.

Crowley aprieta los dientes y luego los labios, temblando bajo la masa de emociones que lo abruman. Levanta sus lentes del piso en un intento de esconderse de sus propios sentimientos detrás de ellos, pero es inútil: están tan rotos como su corazón en ese momento. Camina hacia la salida deshecho y empapado. Sus pies se mueven ligeros, listos para huir de esa pesadilla; pero su alma se siente pesada y cansada. Parece entender antes que su cuerpo que no hay distancia en ese mundo que pueda alejarlo de ese sufrimiento.

¿Por qué? se cuestiona ¿por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que ser su ángel y no él? Se pregunta a sí mismo, presionando con fuerza el libro que se ha llevado como recuerdo antes de irrumpir en el Bentley.

Pero no tiene sentido preguntarse esas cosas porque, a pesar de todas las cosas que Crowley sabe, hay muchas más que no entiende o simplemente ignora. Por ejemplo:

¿Por qué los humanos deben ser juzgados cuando ella ya tenía la respuesta a sus preguntas?

¿O por qué no todos en el cielo pueden ser iguales?

¿Por qué el plan de Dios tiene que ser inefable para todo lo demás?

Y, lo que es más importante, _¿por qué los arcángeles no pueden hablar con los lindos querubines que protegen el Edén?_

Peor aún, hay tantas otras cosas que Crowley nunca podrá descubrir: nunca sabrá cómo es besar los suaves labios de Aziraphale; no podrá experimentar lo que es escapar de todos los problemas junto a su alma gemela; ni sabrá cuán cálida es la mano de su ángel entre las suyas; o lo acogedor que debieron haber sido sus abrazos. Crowley nunca sabrá cómo hubiera sido estar del mismo lado o incluso de su propio lado; ni jamás podrá saber cuál hubiera sido la reacción de su ángel ante una confesión de amor.

_¿Habría correspondido sus sentimientos?_

_¿Habría huido de nuevo?_

Crowley maldice de nuevo y se muerde los labios, ansioso por nublar su mente con alcohol e ignorar el dolor durante las pocas horas que le quedan al mundo. Después de todo, ninguna de esas preguntas importa ya, no después de la muerte de su ángel.

Aziraphale se ha ido para siempre.

Y el mundo de Crowley ha terminado con él.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Es la primera vez que escribo para un fandom grande así que estoy medio nerviosa.  
Y sí, en mi headcanon Zira era un querubín (antes de ser rebajado de puesto por lo de la espada).


End file.
